


You Can Buy Everything

by cily265



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, McDonald's, Walmart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cily265/pseuds/cily265
Summary: “You’d think being the son of a huge conglomerate would make it easier for me to date, but all everyone wants is monetary gain! All my relationships have been with gold diggers! No one sees me as me! All they see is Kim Yugyeom, heir to KYC…”





	You Can Buy Everything

Yugyeom is tired. He is so tired. Yugyeom sighs for the umpteenth time as he splays himself across his wide bed. The sound of his best friend’s voice doing little to cheer him up. He is slowly getting a headache. Yugyeom rolls onto his side towards his phone on the pillow, “BamBam, I’m fine. I’ll just have to accept that no one wants to go out with me.”

There is a pregnant pause and all Yugyeom can hear is the sound of the other man exhaling out. Yugyeom cradles his head in the crook of his elbow and wills his friend to say something. “Yugyeom, you know that isn’t true. There is someone out there who loves you for who you are.”

“I don’t think that’s really the case for me—”

“No! I’m telling you there is! There are people who will genuinely like you regardless of your social status.”

“You’d think being the son of a huge conglomerate would make it easier for me to date, but all everyone wants is monetary gain! All my relationships have been with gold diggers! No one sees me as me! All they see is Kim Yugyeom, heir to KYC…”

BamBam waits for a moment and interjects, “What if you change your approach? Jae gave me some advice the other day and I think it’s pretty solid. He said that if you have your first date at McDonald's, you’ll be able to see their intentions right away.”

“Jae’s broke as fuck though,” Yugyeom snorts. Peering down at his phone, Yugyeom realizes spit is on the screen and wipes it with his sleeve.

“Yeah? But your whole problem is centered around people only dating you for your wealth. If you want someone to fall for your personality, take away everything else. Pretend you’re a normal guy.”

“What if my date finds out?”

“Then it’ll just be like that one show where the boss reveals their real identity to their employees. Like surprise bitch!”

Yugyeom rolls his eyes and huffs in exasperation. BamBam chuckles, “No, I’m kidding. If they’re the right person, I’m sure it’ll be alright.”


End file.
